Gorgeous
by ThisLonelyView
Summary: Everything can change in seconds; so when you're gone for a year and a half, nothing's the way it used to be. Jinx is being abused by her teammates and loathes herself. Kid Flash just wants to help her through this all. { warning: cussing, rape mention, self harm, negative self concept. Don't read if easily triggered. }


Jinx stood in the bathroom of the HIVE 5 headquarters. She stared down her own reflection.

'How do Rae & Argent pull off this grey skin thing?' she thought to herself. 'They look amazing.'

"Fucking disgusting..." she lightly muttered under her breath. She was nothing but skin and bones anymore; she didn't do anything, even eat.

Finally, Jinx found herself unable to stare at her reflection any longer. She jutted out her right hand, and in one swift motion, the mirror was shattered, displaying a plethora of Jinxes.

Ignoring the pain in her knuckles, she walked in to her room & grabbed a black drawstring bag. She threw an extra uniform and casual clothes into it, along with a bit of money she had hidden from the guys. She debated leaving a note, but decided against it.

'Those assholes don't deserve to know where I'm going.'

With that, she opened her window and climbed down the fire escape. She hit the ground running, not willing to take any chance of getting caught by the boys.

XxX

Kid Flash nervously scanned Jump City; something was off, he just didn't know what. This town wasn't a quiet one, but in the past 24 hours, he hadn't gotten a single call. Robin asked him to watch the tower and town while they all went to inform people of the Brotherhood of Evil, and Kid Flash jumped at the chance - maybe, just maybe, he'd see Jinx.

He'd been on his third lap around the city when he noticed a flash of pink. And who else could have pink hair? He raced towards the person.

"Jinx!" he yelled. She turned around to face the speedster. She rolled her eyes and continued walking, confusing Kid.

"Jinx, what's wrong?" She ignored him and continued walking. Kid sighed, and picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed. Kid didn't answer her, and the next thing she knew, she was in Titan Tower. "What the hell?! Do you know what's gonna happen when they find me here?!"

"Nothing," he responded coolly. "They're in Tokyo, so unless YOU blab, they won't find out." Jinx hesitantly nodded. "So why, exactly, were you ignoring me?" Jinx narrowed her pink eyes.

"Because, every now and then, when somebody leaves and doesn't make contact for a year and a half, shit changes." Kid's expression softened.

"Jinx, I didn't mean to-"

"Do you have any clue what happened while you were gone?" Kid remained quiet. "Here's a better question- have you ever been the one in five-on-one? Because lately, I was, and it was not fun at all."

"I was six-on-one against you guys when you all broke in to the museum."

"And that lasted, what, all of ten minutes?"

"Wait, Jinx, did the Titans attack you?" Jinx rolled her eyes.

"You might be fast in speed, but you're a little slow up here." She tapped his head. "And, please, I wish it were the Titans." Kid's blue eyes filled with concern.

"Jinx, who was it?" she sighed.

"It was Mammoth and them." Kid Flash felt his blood begin to boil.

"All of them?" he asked. She nodded.

"A few extra Billys, too."

"I'm gonna fucking kill them." Jinx shook her head.

"No, you're not. They're not bad people." Kid couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Jinx," Kid spoke. "They're no good. If they need to beat you, they aren't good people." he paused. "When was the last time that one of them laid a hand on you?"

Jinx shrugged. "Maybe two hours before I left."

"Do they have anything to do with you knuckles bleeding?" Jinx looked down at her right hand.

"N-no, I punched something." he gingerly surveyed her hand.

"Something glass, right?" Jinx nodded.

"Y-yeah, I punched out my window." Kid nodded.

"It's not broken or anything, just cut up." Jinx nodded. "How bad did these attacks get?" Kid noticed that Jinx began to panic at this question.

"N-not bad. A few rough shoves." Kid looked at her and sadly smiled.

"Don't lie to me about this. Please." Jinx frowned.

"Why should I tell you anyways? So you can drop off the face of the Earth for another year and a half after i tell you?" Kid Flash winced slightly at this comment.

"Jinx, I didn't mean to just drop out like that. But then Robin asked me to join Steel City and I did that for a bit but Steel City wasn't enough. And now they're out in Tokyo and Robin asked me to watch the Tower. I only said yes so I could look for you." Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Alright, whatever." she looked in to his blue eyes. "How long are they gone for?"

"Two weeks. Now stop avoiding the question. How far did those attacks go?"

Tears began to well up in Jinx's cat-like eyes, and she began shaking. A heavy feeling filled her chest as she realized she didn't have a way to avoid the question. He had his suspicions; after all, she was a gorgeous girl and when assholes like that she she's overpowered, they use it.

But seeing her break down in the way she did, watching her ever so strong resolve crumble, he'd never been so angry.

"I didn't want to." she sobbed. "But they wouldn't stop hitting me and threatening me. They even fucking gagged me!" Another sob escaped Jinx's mouth and she buried her face in her hands. Kid took Jinx in to his arms.

"Why didn't you say anything to anyone?" her asked.

"I wanted to tell you but you were pretty much gone." Kid frowned.

"I'll set you up a bedroom here." Jinx shook her head.

"I was actually just leaving."

"To go where? Back to them? Not happening." He began running around at high speed, getting stuff together from the linen closet.

"I was leaving the state." Kid stopped mid-step.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I was thinking Jersey. I have a few friends over there that could help me get on my feet."

"Oh." Kid's face dropped as he pondered what it'd be like. "What if there was a way you could stay in Jump? Would you?"

"I mean, I guess, but I'd be worried about how people would react to me being a civilian."

"Then join the Titans." Jinx almost laughed aloud at that.

"Robin hates me. He'd never let it slide." Kid Flash frowned at that.

"Let me talk to him, just to see what he'd say, please?" Jinx sighed.

"Fine, but if he says no, don't push the matter, I don't want you to lose your status as honorary Titan over me."

Kid nodded. "Alright!" he said enthusiastically.

"A-and if you can, don't tell him about how bad the fights got, please?" Kid nodded.

XxX

"Absolutely not." Kid sighed. Why couldn't Robin ever open up his mind? "She's a villain, Kid. People don't just stop being bad."

"When was the last time you fought them while she was there?" Robin pondered this.

"Seven months ago, probably."

"Exactly, she hasn't been going because she isn't bad." Kid agrued.

"I'm sure there's more to it than that." Kid sighed. 'Time for the last resort.'

"They were abusing her." Robin's mask widened.

"Verbally?" Kid shook his head.

"She just summarized it as physical attacks, but it'd be her on five or more if Billy duplicated."

"She can stay at the tower with you for now. When we get back, we'll try and work out a placement." Kid nodded.

"Thanks Robin."

"Don't thank me yet." Kid flicked his communicator off and smiled.

He told Jinx about their conversation and Jinx smiled at the thought of being a hero.

"Kid?" she asked as the two of them cuddled on the couch. Her body was pressed against his and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Mmm?"

"Thank you for reaching out to help me like this. It really means a lot." Kid smiled his boyish smile and looked in to her pink eyes.

"I would do anything to keep you safe and happy. And don't you forget that."


End file.
